vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sunflowers in Your Eyes
thumb|300px|Sunflowers In Your Eyes ilustrado por Empath-P (AkiGlancy)Sunflowers in Your Eyes '(Girasoles En Tus Ojos) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. '''Intérprete: 'YOHIOloid '''Música/Letra/Ilustración: EmpathP (AkiGlancy) '''Mezcla: '''Kenji B *Nicovideo *Youtube Esta canción viene incluida en el álbum Salutations & Sayonara Letra *Letra sacada de: Vocaloid Lyrics *Letra en español por Alice Kato https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTIodmAjoiFAITdswPnadZQ Ingles= I love the way You listen to the words I say and Turn them into something beautiful When I just can’t seem to find to You never see The world how it’s supposed to be you Turn it into something beautiful And I fall for it every time When you gather all My broken pieces that nobody wants and Turn them into something beautiful I’m reminded once again that You’re the only one To see the flower when I saw the thorn and Turn it into something beautiful So a new life can begin I don’t mean to put you on a pedestal Or hang your name in the sky But I know I’m better for having known you And I’d like to tell you why You shine brighter then the sun when You’re smiling for everyone and Blooming by my side Anyone can see It shouldn’t come as a surprise You showed me the way to go and Gave the seed a chance to grow so I’m never alone When I’m chasing the sunflowers in your eyes I’ve seen the way You take the toil of every-day and Turn it into something beautiful So that when tomorrow comes I’ll Open up my door And greet morning I’ve never seen before that’s Turning into something beautiful Now I’m ready to move on I don’t need to put you on a pedestal Or hang your name in the sky ‘Cause I know I’m better for having known you And I’d like to tell you why With our worries getting lighter I’ll be there to lift you higher Blooming by my side Anyone can see It shouldn’t come as a surprise I’ll show you the way to go and Give the seed a chance to grow so You’re never alone I’ll be chasing the sunflowers in your eyes |-| Español= Amo la manera En que escuchas las palabras que digo y Las conviertes en algo hermoso Justo cuando parece que no puedo encontrarlo Tu nunca ves El mundo como se supone que es Lo conviertes en algo hermoso Y me enamoran cada vez Cuando juntas todas Mis piezas rotas que nadie quiere y Las conviertes en algo hermoso Recuerdo una vez más que Tu eres la única Que ve la flor cuando yo veo la espina y Lo conviertes en algo hermoso Así puede empezar una nueva vida No me refiero a ponerte en un pedestal O poner tu nombre en el cielo Pero sé que soy mejor por haberte conocido Y me gustaría decirte porque Brillas más que el sol cuando Sonríes para todos y Floreciendo a mi lado Todos pueden ver Que no debería ser sorpresa Me mostraste el camino para seguir y Le diste a la semilla una nueva oportunidad de crecer Nunca estoy solo Cuando persigo los girasoles en tus ojos He visto la manera de Tomar el trabajo de cada día y Convertirlo en algo hermoso Para que cuando llegue mañana yo Abra mi puerta Y vea una mañana que nunca he visto antes Convirtiendo en algo hermoso Ahora estoy listo para moverme No necesito poner en un pedestal O poner tu nombre en el cielo Pero sé que soy mejor por haberte conocido Y me gustaría decirte porque… Brillas más que el sol cuando Sonríes para todos y Floreciendo a mi lado Todos pueden ver Que no debería ser sorpresa Con nuestras preocupaciones aclarándose Estaré ahí para elevarte a lo más alto Floreciendo a mi lado Todos pueden ver No debería ser una sorpresa Te mostraste el camino para seguir y Le daré a la semilla una nueva oportunidad de crecer Nunca estarás sola Yo estaré persiguiendo los girasoles en tus ojos. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por YOHIOloid Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013